minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
When Pigs Fly?
I was trying to get the achievement When Pigs Fly last year. Achievement hunting was my passion and this was the most important at this moment. I was ready with my saddle and carrot on a stick. I just needed to find a cute little pig. Then I found the pig near a large mountain. Thankfully it was large enough for the achievement. This was insane. I was floating on air with a pig walking around on nothing. What in the fart was going on. I had never experienced this before. The blocks were invisible or a barrier block. It was happening to be the weirdest part of what was going on. I wanted to jump off but, I could not it just kept going. All I saw was the fog consuming the mountain and the slow walking of the pig. Then I looked forward after pressing F5 for the third time. Videos of memories in the Minecraft world were playing and I felt as if they were happening. It was a shocker to me now videos are playing in black and white. Now it is getting weirder. Only videos were playing and continuous walking from the pig. It went down the rabbit hole more and more. By this point it was half way down. It was about the present by this point and my carrot on a stick turns into a fishing rod. It took an eternity to do this. -5 minutes later- We are still walking down the long path. I can't give a full description as it is completely invisible. It takes a total on me as I stare at a white screen with random videos. Now going in the present. It is making my character change its look. My character now has small eyes and more facial hair than usual. I'm starting to get tired from this experience. Yeah now I'm seeing it now. My character eyes are half closed, facial hair is forming and my clothes are getting dirty. This is an eternity of walking and very boring path walking. This is no ordinary achievement. I'm not ready for the next videos. Though they are showing similar forms of my character. It seems the home is filled with cobwebs and grass. The video is in color as well. Something I have not seen before… The future is now playing like heck in the ends. Destruction is what is playing in my characters face. My character is going bald, clothes are tattered and filthy, My character has a beard and my eyes are closed. I looked ugly as I do. The most shocking thing to see is the videos themselves. I'm living under a trees with a chest and crafting table. My items have all failed or fallen. I only have 3 iron nuggets and a wooden pickaxe. There is now a picture instead of a video on one of the screen. On the picture it says the word. "It ends now" all of a sudden I want to see this. What does it mean. I'm gonna say my character has fully died by this point. As the videos and pictures fully went away. I thought there would be more videos of the future. All the videos had stopped though. They had fully dissipated away. It was similar to the death of a villager. Something happens in the village. Nothing happened though. My character has turned into a very old senior citizen. He has wrinkly skin and no hair, glasses, broken cane, stained jeans and t-shirt and a water bottle in my hand. It looked like I was extremely old and homeless. A final video played on a screen. It was me living with a few other guys in some tents and cardboard boxes. It was a major change in my life. I finally was able to get off my pig to find a structure it was what was in the final video. My character took control of itself and ran to the tents. It looked to another man with tattered clothes and a long beard. Ran over and drank his water bottle. Now I knew what it stood for. It was standing for beer… Soon after I go into my own tent I die out of nowhere. The text says "Heethangage has died of old age." "He was a normal human until trying to find one achievement. He went insane over When Pigs Fly and never found what he needed. A simple pig." Category:Uropiaaa Category:Supernatural Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Entities Category:Mobs